An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a fax machine, or a photocopier, includes devices for directing sheet media along a media path. A media path generally begins with an input section for introducing the sheet media and includes a transfer point, where the sheet media receive an image from an imaging device, such as a xerographic photoreceptor or ink jet printhead, for example. Often the sheet media can be inverted and reintroduced into the media path upstream from the transfer point to receive another image on a second side. The path taken for sheet inversion and imaging on the second side of the sheet is called the duplex path. Moreover, the sheet media can be directed to a finisher device. Such a device performs various media handling operations such as punching, stapling, etc. The media path may further include an output section, such as an output paper tray, where the sheet media exit from the image forming apparatus.
Typically, image forming devices include guiding surfaces such as gates for routing sheet media to different media paths. The gate may be positioned at a variety of locations along the path, such as the input section, the transfer point, the duplex area, and output section. The image forming devices may also use rotary diverters for diverting media sheets.
Conventional rotary diverters include a longitudinal section through their length to divert media. This longitudinal section allows media from an input path to be directed to only one output path. Known rotary diverters, however, do not provide capabilities to direct media from one of multiple input paths to one of multiple output paths. Other image-forming devices may employ gating systems to divert media. The gating systems, referred to as two-way gates, are able to switch media only between two output paths. To divert sheet media to more than two paths, present methodologies must employ sequential two-way gates, resulting in higher costs and increased space.
Thus, there remains a need for a media diverter that guides media from multiple input paths to multiple output paths and reduces cost, and space.